Summertime
by NinaProdz
Summary: (AU) Damon and Elena hate each others guts since they were just kids but everything's about to change when they spend their summer vacations in France along with their friends. Damon finds out that after all, his kitten is the only one he can't live without. Lot of betrayal, a sexy love scene, lot of couples happening . All Human! I suck at summaries but i promise it's good :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so my last fanfic didn't get much reviews and I deleted it and started a new one that is mainly inspired on a brazillian amazing fanfic which i give all the credits to! Since i loved it I decided to change it for delena, I hope you guys like the result and there's more to come.**

* * *

_Triiiiim_

"Ah, shit, shit, shit." Elena looked on her bed side table for the god damn alarm clock which was playing too loud. She reached the clock smashing it on the floor, but it didn't stop playing. "Fucking hell!"

She cursed it again leaving the bed and walking to the sound .Even though her bedroom was pitch black she smacked the alarm clock once again. Elena took a deep breath and pressed the_ off_ button. It was ten in the morning, on freaking Sunday , and she was on a bad mood. Her head was spinning, clearly because of those vodkas and tequilas she had drank last night. Or maybe because of a certain reason she refused to remember but that seemed to haunt her thoughts anyways. "No, Elena, No. You don't want to think about that. You will not, think about that. The party was great, wasn't it? It was, of course it was. You just drank your fill till you eventually fell on the hard ground, but that's not new. That! NOTHING NEW."

She kept talking to herself while pacing on the room from side to side till she decided to go downstairs and take a coffee. She wasn't going back to sleep again, she needed some kind of distraction and that was urgent.

Her mother quickly noticed her while she was going down the long stairs.

"Good morning, my angel." She said smiling.

"Only for you!" Elena answered annoyed. Jeremy laughed.

"Wow, someone's on a bad mood! What happened?"

"Sorry mom, nothing happened." Elena said while sitting on the chair next to her brother.

"Yea it did, I know it." She said caressing her daughters hair that looked a bit messy.

"I said nothing happened , mom." She lied.

"Hun, you can talk to me, we are friends right?"

"We are, we are…- Elena rolled her eyes.- but I don't have nothing to…

"dear Stefan betrayed her!" Jeremy yelled almost spitting the cereals that he was eating and started laughing . Suddenly Elena grabbed Jeremy's neck, smacking his face. Ms. Gilbert quickly got mad and Jeremy suppressed the laughter.

"Jeremy, upstairs NOW."

"But mom I'm…"

"NOW!"

"Ok, fine"- He snorted and got upstairs eating an apple.

"Now, you're going to explain me everything hun."

"I really don't want to talk about this mom." Elena looked hurtful and her mother laughed.

"Ok, it's your choice but if you need anything…"

"Anything I'll talk to you, mom." She smiled slightly without showing her teeth. – I'm going upstairs."

She went to her room going straight to the bathroom. She took a quick shower trying to wake up from that day that was probably a big nightmare. Elena decided to put on some shorts and a thick sweatshirt and she was ready to call one of her friends. When a gentle touch on the door made her turn around into its direction.

"-Lena, can I get in?" Jeremy asked with his hands on the pockets. Elena quickly hid her face on a pillow seeing her brother standing on the doorway.

"You're already here." She simply answered but he didn't move.

"I'm sorry but it was inevitable mocking you and…"

"It's ok Jeremy, relax."

"But It's better like this, right? That Stefan is a total piece of shit. "

"I know." She said without looking at him that was already crouched near her bed.

"You don't look sad." Jeremy said taking her sister's face into his hands looking for any signs of pain.

"That's because I'm not." She slightly smiled and Jeremy laughed.

"Then why all the scandal?"

"Oh, nothing I just like to be a drama queen, you know."

She smiled and Jeremy did as well. Despite the little fights, both of them had an unusual friendship for such different teenagers. They understood each other perfectly in their own way.

"Besides…- Elena continued- This break up was much harder on him than it was on me." She winked and started laughing making a very confused Jeremy.

"What did you do? Jeremy widened his eyes interested on the subject.

"I thought your "communicant" had already told you- she sniffed- oh, I just ran away with his clothes and left him tied up to a bed and… well half of the school took a picture of the moment." Elena laughed hard on her brother's face.

"You are not from this world! That was amazing!- Jeremy laughed hard as well but was quickly interrupted by his sisters cell phone, that was playing by his side. " Argh, it's Bonnie" He scowled giving the cell phone to her sister who laughed. "I'm going to my bedroom."

"Ok, Jer, Jer, go." She smiled watching his brother leaving the room while talking to himself. "Talk to me Bon."

After 10 minutes she hung up happy to know that her reputation was just even better. Ok, she could have been Stefan's Portman new victim but who got away with it was her. Everyone who was on that party was right now laughing on him and how he looked like after her little revenge. She wasn't the poor girl, she was admired. And that just made her Sunday a little bit better.

"You see silly girl, after all you got away with it, pretty well in fact. Now every boy will learn how to behave around you, geez. That must be incredible right? Of course it is."

-… But that doesn't change the fact that your boyfriend was hooking up with another girl instead of you . " An extremely annoying voice emerged on the room and Elena didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Have you ever heard about knocking on the door before you actually get in the room, Damon?" Elena snorted turning to face him who was laughing.

"But the door was opened, sweetie." He sneered

"Sweetie. Sweetie. Just get out of my room, go."

"You know…- Damon said without moving an inch- Your boyfriend betrayed you but at least you did something useful. I was shocked when Matt told me this morning. Who knew, Elena Gilbert surprising me. You did something good in your life, you gave a pretty good lesson on that Salvatore soon of a…"

"He's a shit, but he's better than you, Damon." She said leaning on the door, next to him. - Now don't stress me handsome, get out of here.

"What if I don't want to?"- He said caressing her cheek, being slightly pushed away.

"Damon, don't play with me. I can be far worse with you than I was with Stefan."

"Hum, is that so?" He said getting in the room and sitting on her bed- I want to see that happen."

"Go away." Elena answered getting angry and Damon laughed.

"Is that your best? Wow **_kitten_**, you clearly suck at this." Damon said looking into Elena's eyes which glared of anger. She hated those cute little nicknames and he knew it.

"On the count to three- She looked at the ceiling when he laughed.- One…

"I'm not getting out."

"Two…"

"Now I'm a lot more scared of you, huh?" Damon cackled.

"Three, bye."

"N-O"

Damon spelled the word and Elena couldn't contain herself. She grabbed her porcelain jewelry box that was on the stand and threw it on Damon's way hitting him in the forehead. The boy fell backwards on the bed and the jewelry box broke in thousand pieces when it reached the floor making a loud noise hitting the floor. Elena widened her eyes when she noticed what she had done.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU CRAZY?"- Damon yelled placing a hand on his forehead and Elena saw that it dripped blood of his brow.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She yelled louder and kind of desperate, running towards him.

"Get your hands off of me, you crazy!" Damon said when she got close to him.

"I haven't even touched you, you stupid!" Elena complained and Jeremy and Klaus walked into the room.

"What was that?" Mikaelson widened his eyes when he saw his friends forehead bleeding.

"The men exterminator decided to find another victim."- Damon sneered and Elena closed her fists but contained herself.

"I told you to get out Damon, this is all YOUR FAULT!" She yelled .

"mine? MINE? Oh, great!"- Damon laughed sarcastically.- Your craziness it's not my fault, Elena.

"Man, I will never understand both of you! C'mon Damon let's get downstairs, I think there's a first aid kit on the kitchen..." Jeremy said and Damon got up following him.

"Crazy." He muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." She said louder and he didn't turn around.

Then the door closed. Klaus was standing near the bed, with his hands on the pockets. Elena got down grabbing the bigger pieces of the jewelry box that were scattered all around the floor.

"Don't say anything." She said and Klaus smiled, helping her.

"I wasn't going to say anything."- He sighed. – It's a lie, I was.- He laughed and she did as well.

"I didn't mean it, I swear." Elena sat leaning on the bed and Klaus followed her.

"I know you didn't." He smiled

"But I never thought that my aim was that good… or that he was jerk enough to stand there when he saw the thing flying into his way- She laughed alone- You think I'm crazy, right?"

"No. - He laughed- Ok, maybe a little."

"You mean a lot."

"It depends on the situation."

"He teased me. " She snorted and Klaus laughed louder.

"You two are just so stupid."

"I am not, he is. – Elena pouted and Mikaelson hugged her from her side.

"You look like a ten year old little girl, saying that. - He laughed. - Moreover, you two got stuck on that time, acting like you were ten.

"We never got along, baby. And we never will." Elena rolled her eyes.

Elena knew Damon and Klaus since they were just kids. They have always studied in the same school and they have always been friends with her brother. Back then, she and Damon always fought. Not at the beginning, because they were too young, but it was only needed a few months before they started to hate each other's guts. Things got worse on the youth where they took different standards on the school. She, the darling, the most popular girl in the school. He, the loser half bad boy, who is different from the guys of the football team but that, has his own fame. The friendship between Elena and Klaus, on the other hand, has always been intact. Neither could explain exactly why, but they were still friends. Matt arrived the high school just in time to join the four of them which some of Elena's best friends couldn't handle. And it was like this that the distance between her and Damon became a fact, and since then they can't be near each other for a long time before someone gets morally wounded or quite angry.

"I'm going downstairs to check on him, ok?" Klaus said getting up and Elena just nodded.

"Outch, that hurts, get your hand out of there!" Damon complained while Jeremy placed a bandage on his forehead.

"Such a gay scenario."- Klaus cackled and Jeremy gave him the deadly middle finger.

"This is your entire little friends fault, Mikaelson!" Damon rolled his eyes and Klaus snorted.

"Enough of this, both of you!"

"You say that because she likes you and doesn't keeps throwing flying objects trying to kill you and… " Damon was interrupted by Elena's echoing laughter.

"You are great Damon, you should be a comedian- She laughed louder and Damon got flushed with anger. – How are you, wimp?"

"Like you care." Damon shrugged while the girl got a coke from the fridge.

"Yea, you're right."- She shrugged.- I don't really care, but I'm polite. I don't know, I got scared I ended up with the last neuron on your head, **_kitten_**.- Elena pouted to talk while squeezing Damon's cheeks. – Is it hurting?"

"It's none of your business,**_ kitten_**." Damon tried to imitate Elena's voice and Matt, who just arrived, had a laughter break out.

"Then go to hell." She said walking to the kitchen door but Matt interrupted the path. – Just what I needed. - Elena snorted.

"Congratulations for yesterday." Donovan held the laughter . – The pictures that I took look great.

"Good for you."- She tried to get away from him. – Moreover, what were you doing there? Did you decide to crash other people's parties now?

"You wish,_ Elena break shack_." Matt said and Damon laughed louder. Elena just showed him the middle finger without looking back. -I was invited by Vicky."

"Wow. - Elena laughed . –Her breakup with Tyler really did something to her she's increasingly crazy, who knew?- She laughed walking pass him. – Enjoy that popular life while you still have time, Donovan. I bet they'll get back together soon and then well… your party invitations will no longer exist."

Elena got upstairs hearing Klaus and Jeremy's laughs that were probably mocking at Matt.

**_Blair:_ And what do we have, chuck? You tell me.**

**_Chuck:_ this night. So shut up and dance with me.**

Elena was on her bedroom with Rebekah watching gossip girl, when someone knocked on the door. She just yelled for that person to come in without thinking twice.

"Will you tell me where I can find a Chuck for myself?" –Lena said and Rebekah laughed.

"Err, Lena." Rebekah pointed to a Klaus being pushed into the room and laughed at the situation.

"Oh my god, Klaus, I said you could come in but that didn't mean you could knock out everything on your way." Elena laughed of her friends face and he scowled.

"Not funny, -Lena." -Klaus snorted and Elena arched an eyebrow. - Come the fuck in here! - He shouted outside the room but the door closed behind him.

"What was that?" Bekah was still laughing on Klause's face, and Elena got along with her.

"Did Damon happen to forget his cell phone in here?" Klaus said rolling his eyes and Elena burst out laughing.

"I can't believe this." –She laughed sarcastically. – I don't know, why doesn't HE come look for it ?

"Because he's a fagot." Klaus answered and Elena laughed louder.

"Very well said, Mikaelson. I couldn't agree more!"- She yelled when Klaus opened the door. -Now why don't you just go tell your little friend that if he wants to look for his cell phone, he can come look for it!"

"I heard that!" Damon rolled his eyes sneaking into the bedroom. – But I don't want to go in there, so can ms. Elena please let Klaus look for my phone for me?"

"But of course…. –Elena laughed. –NOT. You know what? Come look it for yourself."

"But I can't go in there, you know, it's too dangerous." He said in a tone of mockery and Rebekah rolled her eyes. –You never know what a certain CRAZY can do against me…

"Get in here already Damon, search for that shitty cell phone and get away from me!" Elena yelled already standing near her bed.

"Where do I sign my life insurance?" He laughed sarcastically.

"I think you deserve a blow on the other side of the forehead, you idiot!" Elena fumed and Bekah got up.

"Enough, both of you!" She said grabbing her own cell phone and dialing. Klaus smiled relieved to hear the sound of Damon's cell phone coming from under the bed. Elena just took a step to the side so Damon could reach the phone and Bekah hung up.

"Bye." Damon said looking at Elena.

"Two weeks, Damon." She said and he turned around.

"What?" He frowned not understanding.

"Two weeks till summer. Two weeks so I can get rid of you."

"Can't wait." He laughed sarcastically as usual and slammed the door behind him, leaving the room.

* * *

_**So... did you guys enjoy how they hate so much? ahaha i just love them , stay tunned and you'll see how they fall in love 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey back lovely people, I bring here another chapter which will not have much of delena but it's needed to complement the story. I'm so happy about the reviews even if they are only 3 but i know that i also have 14 followers and 6 favorites and i promise you i won't let you down and I'll keep updating it as soon as I can :)**

* * *

Time was running fast and everything that had happened on that party was forgotten or simply replaced by new gossip. Only one week left till the end of school and the, oh so dreamed summer vacations. Everyone had already planned trips with their friends, lots of parties and fun.

When they arrived home Jeremy and Elena's mom was on sitting on the living room's biggest couch like she was just waiting for them to come, which was unusual. Jeremy thought he had done something wrong and searched through his mind if he had left the towel on the bed or maybe that he had forgotten to feed the dogs. Elena, on the other hand, thought that the rumors of her night of tequila on Saturday had already been found by her mom and so she started to formulate good excuses to avoid a usual lecture.

"It wasn't me." Jeremy said raising his hands.

"I didn't do anything either!" Elena sat on the couch and her mom laughed.

"Calm down, this time, gladly, it wasn't neither of you."-Ms Gilbert smiled and two relieved sighs followed the voice. – I got some news for you."

"You're not going to marry that guy, are you?" Jeremy arched an eyebrow.

"Of course not, Jeremy." She laughed.

"There are no relatives coming to stay here, are they?" Elena wrinkled her nose.

"No, Elena…" –She snorted. –Let me talk, you blabbers.

"Sorry." They answered in unison.

"It's ok. Well, you remember your aunt Jenna, right?"

"Is she staying here?" Jeremy interrupted and got a glare from his mom. –Oops , go ahead… -He laughed.

"Well, she has a lot of money, but what's new?" –She rolled her eyes. –Anyways, she's going to travel with her new husband this summer holidays to some distant place… And so she offered the mansion on the French Riviera so you two can spend your holidays in it.

"WHAT?" Elena widened her eyes.

"CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?" Jeremy followed her sister.

"That's exactly it! I think she must be crazy. All of this money clearly made her lose her mind, but she said she rather have a relative on the house than to leave it with the employees. I can't come with you, because I'm working, so if you want…

"I'M COMING!" The two of them quickly shouted, making their mom laugh.

"Alright then, I'm going to tell her she can give a break to the employees. "

"Can I take my friends with me?" Elena asked quickly.

"Of course, the house must have like, thousands of bedrooms."

"Then I'm going to take mine." –Jeremy smiled. – Wait a sec… -He looked suddenly at his sister, who got the message.

"DON'T YOU DARE, I'M GOING!" Elena shouted.

"Only in your dreams! You'll go to the beach with your friends and I'm going to France with mine and…

"HÁ-HÁ-HÁ. Like it's your choice, Jer, Jer."

"I knew this would happen." – snorted. –Why not all of you? There's a man who takes care of the house, I can ask him to look out for all of you so you won't do something stupid…

"Are you kidding me?" Elena laughed. –You can relax mom, I don't want to and I believe that none of my friends want some kind of involvement with Jeremy's friends, so said and done I am the one who's going to France."

"Don't come with that Elena, I really don't want to hit you!" Jeremy said and noticed his mothers disapproving look.

"You wouldn't harm a fly, much less me Jer, Jer!" Elena sneered getting as a reply the middle finger.

"Can you please stop, BOTH OF YOU! Go to your bedrooms, then I'll think about some sensible way to fix this problem!" Their mom said and both of them obeyed , going upstairs still arguing.

"So you want to start a WAR, little sister?" Jeremy sneered and Elena laughed out loud, rolling her eyes.

"If I were you I wouldn't doubt that." She answered promptly.

"Then that's what you'll have!" Jeremy said before slamming the door of his room. –Man, we HAVE TO GO! –Damon smiled just imagining how his summer holidays would be on France.

"I know man, I know. But let it be, I'm not going to let Elena win our holidays. –Jeremy laughed.

"What are you going to do? " Matt asked, interested.

"I still don't know. My mom wants to do some stupid competition about answers and questions to see who wins. Who wins goes with their friends. But I need to figure out something in case Elena wins… -Jeremy stared at nothing, thoughtful .

"You can tell your mom what she done on that party!" Damon smiled roguishly with the thought of it and Matt followed him.

"That'd be a low blow." –Klaus laughed. –And childish.

"What side are you, Mikaelson?" Damon spoke louder and Klaus shrugged.

"On yours, after all I'm coming with you."

"Well, it doesn't look like it to me." Damon snorted.

"Elena said I can come with her if she wins." Klaus burst out laughing when he saw his friends terrified faces.

"You can't play on both teams, Klaus!" Jeremy said making him laugh even more.

"I know…" –He threw a ball at the ceiling- I told her that if I was coming, then it would be with you guys and then she told me to go to hell. Your sister is just lovely, Jeremy."

"I know she is." Jeremy laughed.

"Ok girls, FOCUS! We need to find a way to win this trip!" Elena said walking from side to side.

"I bet they will not play fair!" Rebekah ate some cookies while trying to think about something.

"We can't lose, NO WAY WERE GOING TO LOSE THIS!" Bonnie spoke louder and the girls laughed.

"Ok, just breathe girl!" Elena laughed and Bonnie gave her the middle finger.

"Elena, do you know how's going to be that competition your mom invented?" Caroline asked with a mischievous look.

"Answers and questions. About what, I don't know, whatever." Elena grimaced.

"What if…" –Caroline laughed alone. –What if we stole the answers and memorized them?"

"GREAT IDEA!" Bonnie agreed immediately and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's fair." She just said.

"Bekah, sweetie" – Bonnie was spelling the words like she was talking to a baby- Think straight, THEY WILL NOT PLAY FAIR!

"That doesn't mean we have to be like them!" Rebekah retorted.

"Argh! This, _being nice 24 hour_s sickens me, sweetie!" Bennet complained.

"She's right, I think." Elena thought. –Ah, I don't know.

"It's your choice_ –Lena_. The brother's yours. You are the one who decides. If you want to play fair. –Caroline rolled her eyes to the thought of it. –It's ok. But if you don't…well, you already know. " She smiled mischievous and Elena followed her.

"I'll think about it." Elena said opening the door so they could go downstairs.

"I think the question stealing is a really good idea!" Bennet laughed, standing in the hallway.

"Shut up, girl! What if they hear us?" Rebekah lectured her friend who laughed softly.

"You're right. I think you're actually enjoying this huh?" –Bonnie asked and Rebekah denied, but she was laughing louder so they assumed she was supporting this new idea.

"Right." –Elena whispered. –They are already downstairs, no problem. –She stopped and everyone quickly noticed the laughter that came from the kitchen. –Since everyone agrees on this, then it's how it's going to be. I'm going to find where the questions are and steal them. We'll take photocopies and memorized them. –Elena smiled naughty and Caroline laughed.

"That's my girl!" Forbes said, laughing, while they went down the stairs.

And then the bathroom door opened slowly and a low evil laughter engulfed the hallway.

"So they will play dirty, huh?" –Matt said to himself. –Do not worry, girls. We'll play along. –Donovan laughed again and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Nham, this is amazing! I love pasta! – Caroline pranced around the table, making Damon laugh.

"Great! My diet will go to space!" –Bonnie complained and Jeremy grimaced. –Auntie that's mean! You're food is the best, is so screwed up to ruin my diet like this!"

"I know you like it, sweetie!" Ms. Gilbert winked and Bonnie laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" Elena screamed and Damon spilled the soda on the table.

"What is it, -Lena?"- Rebekah widened her eyes.

"Ah, you scared the fuck out of me!" Damon rolled his eyes and Klaus was laughing on him.

"One, two, three. THREE. Holy shit. – Elena looked around the table whispering. No one was understanding what she was saying.

"Spit it out already, Elena!" –Rebekah shook her friend.

"Bekah love, come here. –She dragged her friend to another room. –Matt's not in the kitchen!

"And?" –Bekah didn't understand the reasoning at first. –DAMN IT! –She yelled seconds later.

"What's going on, you crazy?" Jeremy showed up with his mouth all dirty from the tomato sauce. Elena laughed, but she was still uneasy.

"Nothing, Jer,Jer. Go clean your mouth!" She said and Bekah laughed.

Matt was going down the stairs humming low some song that neither of the girls recognized. The stares they both gave to the boy had a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Hey, Donovan." Elena stepped forward.

"Hey, Gilbert." He joined, laughing.

"Where were you?" Rebekah asked and her voice failed. Elena rolled her eyes.

"On the bathroom." -Matt pretended not to understand. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. –Why?

"Nothing." Bekah looked down.

"What bathroom?"-Elena asked quickly and repented that, as fast as she asked.

"You girls are weird. REALLY weird. –He walked to the kitchen. –I was in Jeremy's room if that really matters to you. –He lied and slightly laughed. The two girls sighed relieved.

"Ah, awesome. I like his bathroom." Elena tried to disguise and Bekah laughed out loud, when Matt entered the kitchen.

"Oh my god, that was awful!" She laughed and Elena followed her friend.

"THEY ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?" Jeremy yelled and Matt threw a pillow on his face.

"Stop yelling, dude! That's exactly what you heard. They are going to steal the questionnaire. –Matt said relatively low, inside the room.

"AHÁ, I knew they would play dirty!" Damon said looking directly to Klaus, who rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Mikaelson said and Jeremy laughed.

"The obvious, of course. We are going to steal it first." Jeremy finished and Matt laughed.

"But what if…" –Damon's eyes shined. He laughed stupidly and alone.

"What if what, man?" Matt asked, curious. Damon was still laughing alone.

"Spit it out already!" Jeremy yelled and Klaus laughed.

"Jeremy you look really upset lately!" He said and everyone laughed.

"Better than steal the questionnaire, would be changing the questionnaire! –Damon said under attentive eyes. -We steal the original questionnaire and we replace it by another one counterfeit. One with the wrong answers! –He laughed mischievous. –They are going to memorized it all wrong and the victory will be OURS! They will not be able to prove anything."

"I never, EVER thought I'd say this but….GREAT IDEA! -Jeremy said and the four of them laughed.

"Perfect, dude! Now we only need to find out where your mother hid it! –Matt said, walking thoughtful around the room.

* * *

**So this is it for today I'll update it soon, promise , now the war for the questionnaire will be good and we'll have a delena private moment ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey back! I'm so glad to be back with a new chapter, you guys have been so amazing by reviewing my last chapter so much, it really means a lot to me :) **

**I know It's a bit confusing sometimes but some scenes happen too fast and all of this fighting can get a bit weird but i promise it's better and to that I have to thank Dominox and LiveBreatheVampires who have been amazing, thank you so much :33**

**Also I've been asked for their age and so here it is:**

_**Jeremy: 19 **_

_**Elena: 18**_

_**Damon:19**_

_**Bonnie: 19**_

_**Rebekah: 17**_

_**Klaus:18**_

_**Matt:19**_

_**Caroline:18**_

**Their ages are kind of close because, well , they are in high school so you can figure ;) anything just ask ^^**

* * *

"I'm almost sure she hid it on a yellow box she has on the wardrobe! She always puts things there." –Elena said drumming with her fingers on the table.

"Are you sure?"-Rebekah asked while she drug through her myspace account.

"Almost hundred percent sure. If it's not there than it's on the bathroom wardrobe. It has a false bottom drawer and…"Elena was quickly interrupted by a very annoying but lovely voice.

"It makes pretty sense she keeps it in there."-Caroline laughed. –After all, she must know her children." She smiled naughty.

"And their friends too!" Elena added, laughing.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bennet jumped out of the bedroom and opened the door.

"Wait, Bonnie!" Caroline said quickly. -It's better if we don't go all of us, it can give too much away. Where are the boys?" She asked panting.

"Playing guitar on the garden." –Bekah answered promptly. –All of them were there five minutes ago.

"Perfect."-Elena smiled. –So it's going to be like this: Caroline, you go down and watch the boys. Bonnie will cover for me on the bedroom door. And Rebekah will stay here, so nothing can go wrong! –She finished and laughed out loud.

"You bitch. I don't mess up…all the plans. "Bekah complained.

"She's right –Lena." –Bonnie said on an adorable tone. –She messes up ALMOST every plan. –Bonnie added and the three of them laughed of Rebekahs face.

"Now go downstairs already Caroline, and do your part. So Rebekah won't pout, she will be watching it through the window and you'll warn us when Caroline's down there,ok?" Elena said and their friends agreed.

**DOWNSTAIRS...**

****Matt and Klaus were laying on the garden chairs.

"I'm saying , it will be ok. Jeremy said it must be on that box and…-Klaus was about to say when he got slapped by Matt.

"Caroline!" –Matt pretended to be excited about her presence. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Where's everyone? Weren't you playing?" Caroline started to make questions and Klaus laughed.

"Jeremy and Damon went to…

"…THE MARKET!"-Matt shouted before Klaus could finish the sentence, but Caroline didn't buy it.

"Oh, of course." –She snorted. –I'm going upstairs.

"NO!"- Both of them yelled and she jumped.

"Why not?"

"Stay here with us, Forbes."-Klaus asked on the nicest way he could. Caroline felt a slight shiver down her nape.

"Er…Ah…I can't." She said running and both of them went after her.

"Ah, what the hell!" Bonnie complained when she stumbled on a none identified object. –Are you sure your mom left?

"Of course I am, you dumbass. She said goodbye. You know, someone's gotta work on this house… " Elena laughed slightly, opening the door and closing it slowly.

"AH!" Bonnie and Jeremy shouted at the same time. Elena widened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"- She said quickly and saw Damon kneeled beside the bed. –And what is_ he_ doing here?

"Nothing!" Damon and Jeremy swallowed. Elena locked the door behind her when she heard a bang outside the room. Klaus, matt and Caroline were yelling and running through the hallway. Rebekah went up there not understanding why both of them were chasing Forbes frantically.

"Lena! Lena! Lena!"-Caroline was screaming from outside.

"What is it?" Her friend shouted from inside.

"They are going to, they are going to steal the question…-Caroline couldn't finish the sentence. Klaus knocked her down on a little sofa that was in front of Jeremy's room as she struggled. Matt almost broke into Elena's room but Rebekah was properly locked inside.

"I KNEW IT!" –Elena shouted and got up on the chair in front of the wardrobe.

"GET DOWN!"-Jeremy took her in his arms taking her away from near the spots where the questions could be. Elena struggled and kicked his brother. –"Outch! Stop doing that!"

"Put me down, you asshole!" –Elena was screaming and Damon took the bench quickly but Bonnie pulled his pants down before he could reach it, and while he went down to grab his pants, cursing out loud, she went up the bench.

"You're not going to get ANYTHIIIIING!" Damon screamed and went running with the bench on his hands around the room. Bonnie would never reach the box without it.

"Give me that right NOW Damon Branson!" Bonnie was yelling and running after him who was so flushed of laughing.

The two of them were running in front of Elena that in a boost, got out from the bed and jumped on Damon's back like he was a horse, closing his eyes who lost the way he was going.

"GET OOOOOUT OF ME, YOU CRAZY!" Damon was yelling and Elena laughed while he was trying to get rid of her.

"Let go the bench, you idiot!" Elena was biting Damon's shoulder and he couldn't defend himself. Jeremy tried to pull his sister back but she had a hard grip with her legs around Damon's waist. Bonnie had a burst of laughing while she was trying to push the bench out of Damon's hands.

"I GOT IT!"

Bonnie yelled and went out running with the bench on her hand. Jeremy quickly let go of Elena and went after her. The strength he was making trying to push her sister back down was a lot, and when he let go of her, she crashed on the floor. Damon felt the weight out of his back and he thought she had just let go of him, but when he heard the noise he realized it wasn't that at all.

"-Lena!" Bonnie yelled above the bench and Jeremy didn't look back. He was trying at all cost pushing the legs of the girl.

Damon stopped on his track and looked at Elena who was holding her head, laid down on the floor. He looked at Jeremy who was trying to take Bonnie out of the bench.

He was just standing in the middle of the room for two seconds, not knowing which way to go and then he back down.

"Are you ok?" He kneeled down in front of Elena extending his hand to help her get up.

"Damon, help me here!" Jeremy was panting while holding up one of Bonnies legs. Elena laughed slightly at the scenario. She looked at Damons extending hand and she was a bit afraid to accept it. He kept his gaze on her. Then she held his hand and Damon pulled her back.

"Er. Thanks." –She was still holding her head.

"It's ok, but you…" Damon was saying when the high pitched screams at the same time from Jeremy and Bonnie echoed the room.

Both of them had smashed the big yellow box on the floor spreading all of the belongings all over the room. Damon and Elena looked at each other quickly and went out running on their friends way, helping them looking between the papers. For a minute they almost forgot they were competing with each other.

"No, it's not this or this…"- Jeremy was putting all the documents behind him. –Fuck, why in the hell would mom keep all of this?

"FOUND IT!"-Elena shouted and in less than two seconds Jeremy and Damon were on top of her, trying to make her drop the green paper she held on tight. –Get out of me, you animals! –She was yelling and Bonnie took the paper from her hands and ran out of there.

"HÁ-HÁ-HÁ!" -She laughed sarcastically while the boys followed her. Bonnie got up on the bed and opened the paper in which was written Jeremy and Elena. Suddenly Jeremy was pushing the paper out of Bonnie's hands.

"Give me that!"- He was yelling.

"It's not this!"-Bennet said when she looked inside the paper. She looked directly to her friend's widened eyes and in a second she knocked Jeremy down of the bed. –RUN!

Bonnie yelled and Elena went out running towards the bathroom to check on the false bottom drawer. Damon ran after her. Elena tried to close the door but he was stronger, he kept pushing the door inside.

"Go away Damon, just go!" –She was trying, even though she was losing her strength, to beat Damon.

"No, No!"Damon had slipped half of his body on the bathroom. –I'm not going anywhere!

"Damon just, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"-Elena was yelling, but he had already slipped his entire body on the other side of the room. Then again he pushed the door against her and Elena stumbled. Both of them were already inside of the bathroom when the door slammed shut behind them. None of them really cared about that. Jeremy and Bonnie kept yelling outside. Without even thinking Damon and Elena ran to the drawer and started taking everything out. Elena took out a brush and threw it on Damon's face hoping he would step back.

Damon was pushing Elena backwards while she was trying to reach the false bottom.-"Get your hand out of there!"- Elena bit Damon's arm who slightly yelled, making her laugh.

"Cannibal!"-He rolled his eyes, pushing her backwards.

"Elena, UNLOCK THE DOOR, LET US GET IN!"-Bonnie yelled from outside but neither of them moved an inch.

"Get in already, It's unlocked!" Elena yelled and Jeremy answered.

"Of course it is!"

Damon and Elena looked at each other in despair and ran to the door. Damon forced the knob multiple times, but nothing happened. Elena also tried, under the sarcastically laughter from Damon.

"Fucking hell!" Elena shouted stepping away from the door. –This is NOT happening.

"No one deserves this." –Damon spoke low and Elena rolled her eyes. –Don't you have any extra key?

"Not that I know."

"Fuck."

After five minutes Jeremy and Bonnie had already stopped yelling. Everyone sat waiting until Bonnie and Jeremy could find an extra key. Damon and Elena didn't say a word to each other. Jumping out of the window wasn't an option. It was so small that not even a five year old kid would make it through. Damon sat by the sink and kept staring at the ceiling. On the other hand, Elena was standing when suddenly she remembered the questions. On a quick step she got close and ripped off the bottom of the drawer. Damon arched an eyebrow when he saw this and in seconds he was next to her.

"Ah, get away from me, Damon!" Elena grimaced when she realized the war was about to start all over again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He laughed mischievously.

"You are so, so…"-Elena closed her fists In anger.

"Beautiful?" He laughed out loud and the girl rolled her eyes

"Irritating, moron, retarded and now I can finally see that you're also COCKY."Elena smiled victorious at his face.

Then two thick envelopes were removed from the bottom of the drawer. Damon took one of them from Elena's hands, who got mad, but she didn't have any more patience to complain. Each of them sat, at a distance, and opened the envelope in silence.

"Er. Damon…"-Elena said 3 minutes after she opened the first envelope.

"What?"

"We could exchange the envelopes, right? After all the questions I have to ask are in your hands." She gave him a naughty smile and Damon laughed.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have here what you need."

"Makes sense." He laughed, and as he was about to pass her the envelope he stopped.

"What is it?" Elena frowned.

"I can't just easily give it to you. Supposedly you will need to answer what's in here." He smirked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You do what you want. But you're going to lose tomorrow, darling." -She sneered. -"I bet you don't even know half of what's in here."

"Don't test me." –Damon smiled and Elena did the same, unwittingly, trying to control herself. –Besides, where did your mom find these?

"She must have called your moms."

"Ah". –He looked at the paper. –"At what age did your brother win his guitar? –Damon asked out of nowhere and Elena laughed, enjoying.

"Eleven. I remember ." She laughed out loud and grimaced which made Damon laugh. –What is Rebekah's favorite bag brand?

"Prada." -He answered quickly and Elena widened her eyes. –Ah, c'mon that was easy.

"If you say so." Elena laughed.

"What's the only book Matt has read in his entire life?" Damon laughed at the question.

"Pride and Prejudice. Jeremy said he saw him cry." –Elena rolled her eyes, laughing. –Let's see… Elena was looking for another question on the list. –No, I'm not going to ask something about me…

"…Why not?" Damon interrupted

"Because you will not know how to answer them."Elena laughed and made fun of Damon's face.

"I know a lot more than you can imagine." Damon answered with a shy smile and looked down.

"I doubt that."

"Then ask me something."

* * *

**So now Elena will most definitely realized that Damon knows a lot more about her than she ever thought possible :) I hope you guys liked this new chapter and wait for the next one ^^ stay tunned!**


End file.
